


Vianem Nasen

by Sylvantess



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Elvhen Dirty Talk, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvantess/pseuds/Sylvantess
Summary: Emotional and sexual development of characters. Very descriptive gay sex. As usual, a momentary inspiration. Possible WIP, if inspiration strikes again.
Relationships: Male Mahariel/Tamlen, Zevran Arainai/Male Mahariel
Kudos: 36





	Vianem Nasen

**Author's Note:**

> My shabby attempt at Elvhen stems from local resources, courtesy of [FenxShiral](https://archiveofourown.org/series/229061).
> 
> The main title should stand for "wounded souls/hearts".

Distortion. There was nothing natural here. This was an affront to everything he used to be and know. He could see clearly in the dark, yet it enveloped him thickly like a blanket of tar. He felt weighted, sapped of energy, but it seemed that this very fact was actually making him stronger. There was rage, indescribable amount of it, and within it he felt peace. The roaring, hoarse voice in his mind was soothing like a balm. A black needle was lodged in the center of his very being; he could not see it, could not grasp it, but he could feel its sting and more than a painful intrusion, it felt like his new axis. He hated it, loathed it all, and still he wept, overwhelmed by undefined sorrow, perhaps even sympathy. Strangely, there was no fear. _Is this what madness feels like?_ Blood, gore and inner fire. He was being consumed. For a brief moment, a tiny fragment of a heartbeat, he gave in to it - not because he couldn't resist anymore, but because there simply wasn't any other choice. This force was as relentless as the need for breathing. A vortex of agony had pulled him in, the moment turning into an eternity. The shock of its intensity made his survival instinct kick in, and in a rush of images, light and _rightness,_ he remembered who he is. And then there was clarity, so acute it was more painful than everything before. But as he woke with a jolt and gasping, like a newborn pushed from his mother's womb, what he learned in that moment of clarity had escaped him. And he knew that he will never be able to remember, no matter how many times the nightmare repeated.

The inside of his tent felt stifling and hot. Nearby stream came to mind.

Seth exited and inhaled the night air, letting it cleanse the filth of fumes from his dream. Fengar immediately got up from his sleeping spot near the tent and came to him, leaning his big head for support and letting out a tiny whine. The smart dog knew that his friend wasn't feeling well, and the only reason he didn't rush into the tent at the first Seth's kick in his sleep was because Seth forbade him to enter. Their bond was a wonderful thing, but Seth wasn't able to endure his canine friend's smell in such a small, confined space. Not that he ever told Fengar this. He smiled at the dog's concern and petted him until the big animal relaxed and rolled out his tongue in appreciation.

The tranquility of the night felt so strange after every nightmare. The trees softly rustling in the wind, numerous stars blinking in the clear sky, the quietness charged with familiar white noise of the wilderness, embers slumbering in the remains of the campfire, and an unusually melodic mix of Alistair's, Oghren's and Leliana's snoring. Alistair slept soundly tonight; since their journey began, he had the intense nightmare only twice. Seth had found comfort in that, for he did not wish the sensation of Blight upon anyone, let alone the man he considered friend.

Shale turned to look at him. Since she didn't sleep, she was always on guard duty during the night. Colorful crystals embedded in her shoulders and arms pulsed softly, almost soothingly. She didn't say anything, didn't need to. Understanding was clear in her pearlescent eyes.

"I'll be by the stream", he told her quietly.

Shale nodded in approval. Anyone who had to distance themselves from the camping grounds was required to report their whereabouts to Shale, in order to receive swift aid in case of an unforeseen attack by darkspawn or bandits. The stream was around fifty meters away, coursing beneath the hill. He instructed Fengar to stay in the camp. It took a bit of convincing.

When Seth reached the restless, susurrating water, his head was already splitting as if squeezed in an ogre's hand. He quickly discarded his linen shirt and splashed his head and chest with copious amounts of icy freshness. A headache and elevated body heat was a common occurrence after a "tainted" nightmare, apparently. Wynne called it "high blood pressure", and suggested cooling with water and generally hydration, which was actually effective. After the ordeal in the Circle tower, he had a particularly nasty nightmare and Wynne actually had to use healing magic to prevent what he assumed a spontaneous combustion must be like. There were many instances when he wished that Duncan was still there to offer guidance and support...although his wish was surely trivial comparing to Alistair's. With what knowledge he already possessed, Alistair had been of considerable help, yet nothing seemed to be enough. He couldn't really confide in any of his companions, fearing that his turmoil would cause a tear in their resolve. Somehow, they all looked up to him. And in these circumstances, such as they are, he had no other choice but to be strong for them...for everyone.

After properly soaking his upper body and drinking some water, he looked for a place to rest on. He immediately spotted a big moss-covered fallen tree nearby, the lower part of its trunk half-sunken into the earth. It was spacious and even enough for a short nap, if he was so inclined. He just sat on its surface, softened by thick moss, and allowed the cool night breeze do the rest of the "treatment".

The presence of wilderness always made him keenly miss his clan, especially Keeper Marethari. He wanted to talk to her about so much, it would take days to tell it all. He never fully opened up to anyone but her, not even to...

He released a sharp breath of regret. Tamlen's disappearance had left a wound that will probably never heal properly. Hahren Paivel had ingrained into him the sense of self-preservation in the face of loss, but despite making an effort to move on, and despite the fact that it's been more than half a year since, he had no closure. He didn't really _know_ that Tamlen was dead. After seeing what the darkspawn actually do to people, in the Deep Roads, he honestly hoped that Tamlen was simply dead. He tried to imagine what it would look like if... His nails dug so deep into his palms that they nearly broke skin, and the sting had pulled him from that horrendous thought.

He shouldn't be mulling over what was, what he couldn't possibly influence. He had to think forward, he had to focus. It was all too much, way beyond too much, but he couldn't allow himself to fall apart.

He tried to reach for that elusive, taunting ray of light that pestered him ever since he spared its life... And he caught it. It was so strangely easy. A smirk formed on Seth's grim face, wiping off the strain.

At first, it was inconceivable to even think about Zevran's playful advances. For one, it was clear as day that he was merely teasing. Crazy assassin was challenging his fate instead of building valuable trust. But this aloof behavior would quickly become forgotten on serious occasions, such as battle and making crucial decisions.

Zevran's insight had proved uncanny, and beside protecting Seth's interests, he knew how to distinguish the right course of action when they were neck-deep in a gray area. His knowledge of people's nature and functioning was stunning, to the point that even Sten was occasionally impressed. He is unbiased and realistic to his core. And cocky. And easy-going. An impossible mix, to be sure. Furthermore, he always managed to be there in the fray, to counter every single blow that Seth would miss in the heat of combat, to watch his back without being intrusive. He was like an impenetrable protective shadow. And for all his bravado, he would shrug off any word of thanks that Seth offered afterwards. "I was in proximity", "It was just a fortunate coincidence for you", all with mischievous, suggestive smiles and additional sassy comments that would follow and distract from the subject. Seth knew how to read people. He trusted all his companions and considered them friends, but he knew, he _knew_ that only Zevran would be willing to give his life for him without a second thought. What he never managed to read was _why_.

When Seth spoke about the Blight heart-to-heart with each of his friends, he got more or less the same conclusion. Wynne told him that as a Grey Warden, he must be a selfless protector. Sten told him that it's his _duty,_ period. Leliana said that they were destined to stop the Blight, and guided by the "Maker" to boot. Morrigan told him that he doesn't really have a choice in the matter, bless her jagged little heart. Shale told him that his effort is commendable, but overall they're probably doomed. Alistair was seemingly more worried about becoming the king than ending the Blight. Oghren was...mostly drunk. Fengar didn't really have an opinion, happy to just be by his side.

Zevran said that it doesn't really matter. "As I see it, it's either die or survive. If you know what you're fighting for, it's as good reason as any. And what comes after, if it comes at all, that is _after._ And no one is entitled to make decisions for you but you alone." Zevran spoke these words so lightly, oblivious to their weight - or better to say, alleviation.

Or was he really oblivious? Was he saying some things because he actually cared? Seth had to admit that he pondered on things and supposed facts more deeply ever since he spoke with Flemeth. A part of him regretted having to kill the fabled Asha'bellanar, but he simply couldn't overlook the foulness of her intentions towards her own daughter. Besides, a being like her probably couldn't be permanently killed...

And there it was. He was constantly sidetracking himself whenever he was thinking about Zevran. He couldn't bear to realize how much he...appreciated his presence. Despite the frivolous offers, jests and teasing, he really wanted... And stopped himself every time, consciously invoking Tamlen's face in his mind. He genuinely mourned Tamlen, but...was he now using that memory to block his desire?

That's exactly what he was doing. Zevran was never serious about those offers, and even if he was, Seth already cared for him too much to allow casual sex. Being hurt again would shatter him, and he couldn't afford any kind of distraction at a time like this. This fucking taint in his blood had made him overly sensitive. The Seth he used to be would jump at an opportunity to finally have sex with another man. Tamlen was too shy to go all the way, and they were childhood friends-turned-lovers after all. The love they had for each other was deeper than physical, and overwhelmed it. But what he felt for Zevran was somehow more intense, so much it was irritating. And exhilarating. And he had no idea how to deal with it, therefore he suppressed it.

He smirked again, bitterly this time. Keeper would have been proud of him; he got to the bottom of things all by himself. For all the good it did him. Knowing what he felt was no better than living in denial, since the outcome is the same. He couldn't afford to give in.

He held his head in his hands, letting out a deep sigh. The streaks of his hair slid across his back from the movement, still a bit damp, but his skin was already dry and persistently overly warm. His head was still unpleasantly pulsing at the temples, but at least it wasn't agonizingly painful. He wasn't able to completely recuperate from the effects of the nightmare. This intense thought process probably didn't help matters.

"What am I doing?", he murmured to himself out loud.

"Catching a cold?"

Seth swiftly turned in the direction of the voice. Zevran was casually leaned onto a nearby tree, sporting his damnable grin. The fact that Seth didn't hear him coming wasn't strange; Zevran was a master of subterfuge and stealth. Even when he walked normally, his footsteps were barely audible, like a cat's. The moonlight was sharp and this part of the stream was semi-exposed on a clearing, so Seth didn't have trouble seeing the details. He was wearing his sleeping garments: a sleeveless shirt and long underpants - which he didn't actually wear beneath his armor. He never wore _anything_ beneath the armor. Seth accidentally stumbled upon Zevran when they were camping near a lake, and saw him changing after a swim. That's when he got an eyeful of the most shapely male ass he'd seen in his life; he bolted before he had the chance to burn his naked crotch into his mind as well. _Who puts on boots and gloves first when equipping armor?!?_ Flashing the finely tattooed - and chiseled - torso and arms was an almost every day sight, for which it took some time getting used to in the beginning.

Seth cleared his throat and looked away. "I can't catch a cold. Grey Wardens are immune to common illnesses."

"So you're boasting your fine figure for the moon's sake alone? I'm a little jealous."

"Fenedhis. I'm just trying to cool off."

Seth fully expected another sassy remark, but he was met with a momentary silence instead.

"Was it bad this time?"

He turned to look at Zevran's face again, and saw genuine seriousness, perhaps even concern.

"Pretty much, yeah."

He didn't know why he didn't try to brush it off. But it felt good to be...honest. He was so tired of pretending to be fine at all times.

Zevran approached and Seth instinctively moved on the trunk to give him space. Even though he had more room, he sat so close their shoulders were touching. Of course he did. Seth noticed that Zevran's feet were bare; that would've been a cause for concern if he was any other race than elvhen, but they were naturally predisposed for walking barefoot at all times. Having footwear was more a matter of being armored...or leather boots fetish, in Zevran's case. The man had so many quirks, it was preposterous. And, well, interesting.

"You're still warm. It's been a while since you woke."

_Yeah, and your proximity doesn't help matters._ "I tried to cool off in the stream. At least my head isn't caving in anymore... Wait, you know when I woke?"

"I heard when you reported to Shale."

He sighed heavily. "I hope I didn't wake anybody else."

"You didn't. I wasn't sleeping to begin with."

Seth looked at him more closely. His face was near, so he could see shadows beneath Zevran's eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"Eh, just your regular insomnia, I suppose. But I'm not here to talk about me."

Seth chuckled. "Wonder of wonders."

Silence again. No remark.

"Zevran, you're being weird."

He frowned. "Me being concerned about you is weird?"

"Well, yes." Zevran's frown deepened. "I mean, no, not really, it's just..." And he hit a dead end. Time for retreat. "Let's just go back to the camp."

Seth tried to stand up, but Zevran grabbed his upper arm and pulled him back down.

"You're not fooling me, Seth. Something is going on with you."

"I had a 'tainted' nightmare", Seth injected his commanding tone. "I am a little out of it every time afterwards, but otherwise I'm fine. I appreciate your concern. Can we go back to the camp now?"

Zevran seemed annoyed at first. Then he suddenly lowered his head, looking dejected.

"I know I don't usually inspire trust, so to speak. I want you to know, however, that you _can_ trust me, and thus confide in me. I won't judge and I won't tell. This I swear."

The last sentence cracked Seth's resolve. The last time he heard it was when Zevran was swearing loyalty to him after sparing his life. He looked into Zevran's clear eyes, lightest amber with a hint of green, seeing only bare honesty.

"Why do you risk your life for me?"

This was the last thing Seth wanted to say, but it just...came out. Zevran looked equally surprised by it. Seth was fully expecting some good old sass _now_...but no. Zevran was still very serious and actually pondering.

He looked him in the eye and said, "I wanted to die."

Seth was shocked to the core, so much he had to force himself to appear calm. "...Why?"

"It's quite a tale."

"I'm willing to hear it."

"All right, but just for the record, I honestly intended to hear _you_ out instead."

Seth clenched his teeth. "Maybe afterwards."

Zevran's face brightened for a moment. "Good enough. Now, to the point." He was suddenly a bit fidgety and it told volumes about how it wasn't easy for him to tell this. Seth remained calm and focused, as if trying to get near a wild fawn. Or a bird, in this case.

"There is a reason I accepted this mission in Ferelden, the one involving you. It actually had nothing to do with any thought that I might leave the Crows. Meeting you, after all, was quite an accident. But that last mission...did not end well. You must realize that until that day I was cocky and arrogant. I believed I was the best Crow in Antiva, and I bragged of my conquests often...both as an assassin and lover."

Seth didn't want to interrupt, but his face was charged with what he was thinking, and Zevran noticed it.

"I was _worse_ , trust me. I was often told I was insufferable...right before I ended up in bed with someone. Such is how it was. Eventually, one of the Crow masters grew tired of my boasting. My bid for an incredibly difficult mark was accepted, much to my surprise - a wealthy merchant with many guards and completely silent. Taliesen agreed to be part of my team, as well as an elven lass named Rinna." Zevran's face softened. "She was...a marvel. Tough, smooth, wicked. Eyes that gleamed like justice. Everything I thought I desired. And she was special. I had closed off my heart, I thought, but she...touched something within me. It frightened me."

His eyes became distant, looking beyond the trees across the stream.

"When Taliesen revealed to me that Rinna had accepted a bribe from the merchant and told him of our plan, I readily agreed that she needed to pay the price, and...I allowed Taliesen to kill her."

Zevran swallowed, his eyes becoming haunted.

"She begged me not to, on her knees, with tears in her eyes... She told me that she loved me and had not betrayed us. I believed I was being manipulated. I _wanted_ to believe it. I laughed in her face and said that even if it were true, I didn't care. And then Taliesen cut her throat."

Zevran shifted and quickly blinked several times.

"I watched her bleed as she stared up at me. I spat on her dying body for betraying the Crows." He chuckled bitterly. "The Crows... When Taliesen and I finally assassinated the merchant, we found the true source of his information. Rinna had not betrayed us after all. Taliesen was merely stunned, but I... I wanted to tell the Crows what we had done, but Taliesen convinced me not to. Said that nothing we did could erase the loss and that it would be a foolish waste. So we reported that Rinna had died in the attempt."

He looked at Seth, coldness in his gaze. "We needn't have bothered. The Crows already knew what we'd done. The master who was displeased with me told me so to my face. He said the Crows knew, and they didn't care. And one day, it will be my turn. He wanted to rub it in my face, to let me know that I was nothing, that Rinna was nothing. We were mere tools. Weapons. Expendable."

Zevran had made a pause long enough for Seth to interject, but he didn't. There was nothing he could say anyway.

"You once asked why I wanted to leave the Crows. In truth, I wanted to die. And what better way than to throw myself at one of the fabled Grey Wardens? But...you spared me. I respect you for that, and so I altered my wish into dying while defending you."

Seth finally managed to find words. "But you... _wanted_ to die? Past tense?"

He smirked, genuinely. "In time I realized I have the opportunity to start anew. Whatever I sought by leaving Antiva, I think I have found it. I owe you a great deal."

Seth frowned. "Zevran, you don't owe me. In fact, I think I owe _my_ life to you, probably several times over."

Zevran laughed. "You _can_ be preposterously careless for a Warden, I'll give you that."

"I, uh, think we might need to train more", he murmured, trying to hide embarrassment. 

"I shall see to it, starting tomorrow."

"But you didn't really answer my question", Seth was persistent. "You clearly don't want to die anymore, but nothing has changed in your...protectiveness."

Zevran took on a relaxed posture and was about to say something. And then he got a bit more serious, seemingly changing his mind about the first choice of response.

"You're worth protecting."

It was a good answer. Seth wanted to hear something far more concrete, but he had to make do with this one.

"Thank you."

"Uh-huh. Now you."

Seth was taken aback. "What?"

"You said you'll tell me about what's eating you. I'm not in a hurry. Although it is rather chilly out here... Would you consider snuggling?"

And there he was again. "Get a blanket from the camp."

Zevran tsked. "All that excess warmth, wasted...", he mused as he openly eyed Seth's bareness.

He suddenly felt very...naked. He needed a distraction. After Zevran's very painful story, he might as well reciprocate.

"Very well. You asked for it."

"Snuggling?"

"The _confiding_ part. Elgar'nan, you really don't give up, do you?"

"Why would I? I know you like me."

"That may be so, but I'm in no position--"

He cut himself off, realizing what he just said. It was possibly a small pebble that precedes a full blown rock slide.

"I have several positions in mind, don't you worry about that", Zevran continued, unfazed.

"You know what I mean", Seth went all out. "I can't indulge in itel'sule pala just like that, I..."

Zevran's grin fell a little. "Although I uniquely enjoy when you speak in Elvhen, I would really like to know what you just said."

"Meaningless sex."

Zevran's grin fell completely. "Who said it would be meaningless?"

Seth got up on his feet and walked a little to relieve the strain. He intended to talk about anything but _this._

"I will not disrespect you by sleeping with you and then expecting more, when I'm fully aware that it's something you cannot give. I'm sorry, but I can't have itel--meaningless sex with you. Not with you. Even though I desire you. It's ironic, but that's how it is. Anyway, _this_ is not what I wanted to talk about!"

"If you raise your voice further, the whole camp will hear you", Zevran said quietly, somehow perfectly composed.

Seth quickly sat back down beside him and exhausted a heavy sigh.

"Zevran, I feel like shit lately. The nightmares are getting worse, I think it has something to do with the Archdemon getting stronger. Sometimes I feel like I'm gonna snap completely after waking from one. I miss my clan, I feel trapped in this Grey Warden predicament, everyone expects me to save them, and I just... Even with you guys beside me, I feel so fucking alone. All I need is a little reprieve, to be treated like a person who has ups and downs like everyone else, not like some uncrushable thing on a pedestal. Even Shale was allowed to have a moment of frailty, and she's a bloody golem! ...Shit, I'm whining. Now I feel even worse than before. Forget I said anything, alright? Let's--"

"Seth", Zevran interrupted him with a risen palm. "Shut up."

Seth felt fury building up inside him at this brush-off. Before he managed to retaliate, Zevran wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, managing to even shift Seth's leg across his own for better access.

He felt trapped. Confused. He was drowning.

No...he was being pulled to the surface. Zevran's warmth began seeping into him, although his body was clearly warmer; the assassin's skin was indeed chilled, as he stated before. He wondered so many times how that skin would feel under his touch... And it was smooth. Inviting.

Zevran didn't move, didn't let go. Seth felt his body starting to relax into the embrace, and his arms enfolded Zevran's shoulders on their own. Comfort. Understanding. It wasn't sexual, and yet, it felt so intimate.

Zevran softly chuckled, resounding through Seth's chest. "If I knew it was this easy to embrace you, I would have done it sooner."

"If I knew you wouldn't immediately push me down, I would have done it myself."

Zevran retracted, enough to look Seth in the eyes. "I was sure that you kept refusing me because of the memory of that boy, Tamlen. Is this not true anymore?"

"I will mourn the loss of Tamlen forever, as I'm sure you'll never forget Rinna. But...their passing doesn't mean we should be crippled for life. I doubt they would want such a thing for us as well." Seth smiled sadly. "Hahren would probably be proud of me for saying this."

"I imagine it was difficult to leave your family, especially right after losing your lover", Zevran said thoughtfully, while twirling a lock of Seth's hair between his fingers. "I felt something similar... I guess the Crows were my family, in a sense. Just add a lot of death and then profound disappointment. Such events can change a person... And I guess I'm not the same careless bastard I used to be. You could say that I've been reinventing myself while traveling with you."

"I'm glad you feel that way", Seth smiled.

"Seth, I want you to know that there is no reason for you to feel alone. Yes, there is a huge amount of responsibility on your shoulders, but we're all carrying it alongside you. And don't think your pretense was working, my friend, because everyone has noticed your condition. They didn't want to push you about it because they feel helpless in the matter. There's your pride to consider and whatnot. I just happen to have more initiative and less inhibitions than most, and... I care about you."

Seth was stunned by this load of information. Everyone actually knew how fucked up he felt? And Zevran...cares?

"Look, I'm not pushing you or anything. I want you to know that if you ever feel the need to vent, I'll be there for you. I can't promise I won't try to, ah, push you down", he smiled wickedly, "but I promise I'll hear you out first. No one was left unscathed in this Blight, and trust me when I say, you're holding up better than most would, were they in your shoes. I thought nothing was more costly than being a Crow, but this Grey Warden business is _nasty._ "

Seth was trying with all his might to keep his composure. His throat felt a bit closed, so he inhaled deeply to clear up. Doing so made him inhale a lot of Zevran's heady scent, which pretty much undermined his attempt.

"Thank you, Zevran, truly... But I--"

"Ah-ah", he cut him off, rising a finger to his lips. "No buts. Unless it involves you giving me your butt."

Seth scoffed, looking away. "I already told you, I can't. It wouldn't be fair, to either of us."

Zevran was now fondly stroking the front strand of Seth's hair, his knuckles brushing against Seth's bare chest. He tried not to shiver at the sensation.

"I've never felt such things. And even if I did, I'm not sure I'd be able to recognize it. Maybe I already do? I've been trained to cut off all emotion, and the only person who came close to make me feel something had died because I persisted on suppressing it. So, yes... You're right, it wouldn't be fair. Then again, never in my life have I been so... How should I put it. _Aware_ of someone. And especially", he emphasized, "I've never put anyone's needs before my own desires. But here I am...doing it. For months. It feels strange and wrong. It doesn't even seem like a challenge anymore. All I know is that I don't want to do anything that would harm you. Quite the contrary."

Seth felt like his rib cage was about to burst.

"Is that why you're protecting me?", he asked silently.

"Well, yes." Zevran seemed genuinely confused. And above all, honest. "Take it as you will, but I don't give a damn that you're potentially the Hero of Ferelden, the savior or whatever. I'm selfish", he shrugged. "You intrigue me. You're talented, interesting and smart. Something to treasure, I believe. And you're ridiculously handsome. You know, I wish I knew how your face looks like without the vallas'lin."

Seth frowned. "Vallas'lin _is_ a part of my face."

"Yes, of course, but you weren't _born_ with it. Oh, I have an idea! When we go to Denerim, we can borrow foundation from the prostitutes, and we can cover the--"

"Zevran, I am _not_ putting makeup on my face. _Ever._ "

He seemed truly crestfallen. "Ah, a shame. And here I was looking forward to it. Have I told you that your angry expression is particularly arousing?"

"You have."

"And your hair, it's just marvelous."

"You mentioned that as well."

"Such long hair on a man would normally seem unbecoming, but you managed to make it appear unexpectedly masculine, even when you make your usual side-braids. You have no idea how many high-born Antivan ladies would kill to have such a glossy, long mane. And that intense chestnut color... It really brings out the blue in your eyes", Zevran fawned, as he freely glided his fingers through the said mane.

Seth was breaking out in goose bumps all over, trying to stay still. His breathing was a bit more erratic than usual, but there was nothing he could do about that.

"You are...unusually calm, my dear Warden. Normally by now there would be at least ten feet of distance between us."

Seth shrugged weakly. A strange sensation had engulfed him, akin to intoxication. "I'm...tired, I guess."

"Ah. You're sleepy? We can go back to the camp, dawn is still hours away."

"No, I'm...tired of pushing you away."

Zevran's face broke into a wide, mischievous grin. His hands snaked around Seth's waist and pulled him closer.

"Does this mean I can finally have my wily, wily way with you?", he said in low, suggestive tone, his lips inches away from Seth's.

Seth smirked. "I thought it'd be a turn-off if I just surrendered."

Zevran squinted, his fingers tracing an unknown pattern along Seth's spine. "I thought so too."

Seth moved away only to shift his leg over the trunk they were sitting on, practically straddling Zevran. He sunk his fingers into Zevran's loose blonde hair at the nape, reveling in its softness. It shone nearly silver in the moonlight, a stark contrast against his dark skin.

"I think you're beautiful, too, Zevran. Irinalan'ehn. In many ways."

And then Seth kissed him.

It wasn't a soft, shy kiss. It was hungry, desperate. All Seth's tension started to ebb away as Zevran returned the kiss with equal intensity. The assassin held him close and tight, as if fearing that Seth might break away. He bunched a portion of Seth's hair into a fist at his nape and pulled a little, angling him for better access. Seth had the impression that Zevran's tongue is literally scrambling his brain...into a colorful, spectacular mess.

His mind went blank. Nothing was comparable to this. Nothing. He was hyper-aware of every single part of their bodies where they connected. Everything boiled within him, every nerve was awake and dancing to the erratic tune of his heartbeat. It was so crazily intense that he had to break the kiss and look at Zevran, his fogged consciousness grasping for purchase.

"I feel...weird", he managed to say through shallow breaths.

Zevran chuckled. "You are aroused, my Warden. Have you no experience with this? ...Although you certainly know how to kiss, I'll give you that", he added quickly.

"I _do_ have experience", he rebelled, frowning. "I had my share of women. Although I never... I mean, Tamlen and I never went beyond galin'lan pala. He was a bit shy and, well, we were falonen first and foremost."

Zevran's face scrunched up. "Translation, please."

"Well, um... We were...how do you say...making each other cum with our hands. And the other word is--"

"True friends, I know that one. Anyway, I see your predicament now. But don't worry, I am anything but shy", he finished on a sassy note.

"I know", Seth said before diving for another kiss. Zevran snickered through it.

The same thing happened, only the intensity was now more bearable. Seth was able to truly enjoy the connection with his dear assassin... And then he felt a solid surface on his back, covered in something earthy and soft. He has been laid on his back, so slowly and gently he didn't even notice. Zevran broke the kiss and looked at him, the front locks of his hair reaching for Seth's face like golden vines.

"You've been pushed down, Seth. Last chance to change your mind."

Seth shook off. "I'm not so fickle. I want you."

Zevran looked at him for some time, a mix of expressions coloring his face. There was wonder, desire...affection, perhaps? Before Seth could discern it, he rose up to shrug off his shirt in one apt move. Those sharp, black tattoos, like leafless vines, enveloped the most of his upper body. They disappeared beneath the waist of Zevran's pants...very tented pants. He swallowed in anticipation. His own strain wasn't any different and equally visible.

Seth reached out and traced Zevran's chest with the tips of his fingers, not really following any pattern there. He was merely touching, enjoying. When he reached the waistband, he pulled the string and untied it. Zevran was in a half-sitting position so the pants didn't fall down, unfortunately.

He suddenly grabbed Seth's waistband with one hand and with the other pulled his leg up, managing to fairly swiftly take off the one remaining garment on Seth's body.

He imagined that being fully naked like this would make him feel uneasy, but he was even more aroused instead. He felt the night breeze more keenly, and more than that, Zevran's heated gaze was like a touch on its own. And then, his hands were there, everywhere, the calluses of years of handling daggers delectably scraping across Seth's sensitized skin. And then Zevran's lips were there as well, and his tongue, soft and wet and shameless. Seth gave in completely. He didn't mind when Zevran gently bit his nipples, diving into the sensation, feeling the nerve endings sending it straight into his rock-hard, leaking cock. He pressed Zevran's nape when he suckled on his neck, undoubtedly marking his territory; Seth didn't mind, knowing he'd do it too, were he in that position. But he was perfectly comfortable in _this_ position. He didn't feel rushed, nothing was demanded of him, his only task being to let go and enjoy.

At some point, Zevran took off his pants as well, and the sensation of Zevran's cock rubbing against his own nearly blew his mind. His body moved on its own, intensifying the touch, making him want more and more and more, while the assassin was kissing him like there's no tomorrow. He didn't care if there really wasn't tomorrow in that moment.

Just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, Zevran lowered himself and, by the Creators, took Seth's cock into his mouth. He slapped his hand across his mouth, preventing a shout of sudden, excruciating pleasure. As if that wasn't enough, the pervy elf coated his fingers with plenty of saliva and - found Seth's anus. The intrusion was gentle at first, and then more insistent, and Seth consciously relaxed himself, allowing entrance. A moment of tension later, he felt the good spot inside of him coming awake in a rush, while in the exact same moment Zevran took his cock in his mouth again. Hot wetness that sucked at him so aptly, all while being invaded where no one ever touched before... Seth was beside himself from the dual assault - pun intended - fully aware that he wouldn't last long like this. He didn't want to last long now. He wanted more.

"Zevran...", he managed to squeeze out, struggling to breathe. "Don't swallow... I want..."

The assassin chuckled, reverberating through his cock and thus unconsciously triggering Seth's orgasm. He shivered in ecstasy, fell apart and collected himself several times over in a span of few seconds. Zevran really did manage to pull away on time, covering the tip of Seth's cock so the semen ended up in his hand. He pulled out his fingers when the last shiver left Seth's body. He then leaned over him and kissed him softly on the lips. Seth was amazed to realize that tasting himself on Zevran's lips brought another wave of arousal, even right after being spent.

"Are you sure, my Warden? You don't have to--"

"I want to", Seth interrupted. "I want you. I want more of you."

Zevran looked down, and his brows shot up in wonder at seeing Seth's erection already returning.

"Well, then", he smiled warmly.

Waiting no longer, he smeared Seth's semen all over his shaft, and then licked his finger, the bastard. Seth's cock practically jumped at the sight. He then maneuvered Seth's body into an open position, lifting his legs, and then pressed the head of his cock at Seth's entrance, leaning down.

"Relax, and hold onto me", he whispered, and then pushed in, slowly but without stopping.

Seth was more than ready. He wanted this, he was more than relaxed, he eagerly swallowed Zevran's shaft whole. Feeling the smooth slide and complete lack of resistance, Zevran closed his eyes in rapture and released a shivering breath.

"Oh, Seth...", he breathed out, embracing him and beginning to move in earnest.

The Warden was beside himself. He suspected that there was a greater pleasure than simply dipping his cock into a willing hole, but nothing could have prepared him for this. His whole body was on fire, in the best way possible.

"The sounds you make...", Zevran murmured between unfocused kisses. "So good..."

Seth wanted to amaze him even more. "Pull me up", he managed to say, and sure enough, Zevran smiled widely.

He straightened himself into a sitting position, with Seth in his arms, without pulling out. Seth found a comfortable position, folding his legs behind Zevran's back and then moved by himself. A whole new set of sensations bloomed inside of him, as his engorged cock rubbed against Zevran's hard stomach.

"Oh yeah", he smiled down to him, as Zevran moved away the mess of hair from his face. "I like this."

"My naughty Warden", Zevran chuckled, squeezing a handful of Seth's ass.

_Oh, I'll show you naughty._

Seth lowered his lips next to Zevran's ear, touching its edges. Being an elf himself, we was fully aware how sensitive their ears are. And then he started softly speaking in Elvhen. His movements slowed for emphasis, but the thrusts were deeper, deliberate, charged. Between ragged breaths, he spoke of Zevran's beauty, his damnable charm, the taste of his skin, the scent of his body, and how it all drove him mad from desire. Zevran's nails dug into his back, enough to leave delicious marks and goad him even more. He was shivering and moaning under Seth's assault, tortured in the sweetest way, his cock pulsing more and more intensely inside of Seth's body. His breathing became so erratic it resembled hyperventilation.

"Seth...", he breathed out.

He was reaching his own limit as well. He picked up the pace, looking at Zevran's enraptured face.

"Ara siu...rasdalelan", Seth managed to squeeze out through the shivers, feeling the climax swallowing them both.

Zevran threw Seth back down and practically embedded his orgasm into him, thrusting deeply and releasing a deep, primal sound from his throat. Seth shattered from Zevran's vibrations and the sensation of being filled with liquid heat, holding onto his assassin for dear life and spurting hot semen between their damp bodies.

Time passed slowly, languidly, as their bodies calmed and they laid motionless, Zevran held in Seth's warm arms. The night breeze was unpleasantly cooling the sweat on his body, but his Warden's heat more than compensated.

Zevran shifted up to look upon Seth's face.

"I'm surprised", he said simply, a smile dancing in the corners of his lips.

"Regarding what?", Seth asked, feeling perfectly relaxed.

"I must admit, I didn't expect such passion from you. Or skill, considering you've never slept with a man, technically. It was like you...transformed, somehow."

Seth rubbed his forehead, sighing. "I've been in the gutter since this whole Blight clusterfuck began, so you might have gotten the wrong idea about me. Before, I was...more lively and inquisitive, and a prankster even. I love to explore and I pick up on things easily, if they interest me. Among other things, I was interested in sex, as in having more of it. When the clan would settle near a town, I'd sneak away and go to learn new things. Of course, townsfolk would be wierded out by the presence of a Dalish, but I was friendly and I knew how to blend in enough for them to at least not be potentially hostile. Women were particularly intrigued by my presence. A different flavor and all that. I'm sure you can imagine the rest", he grinned. "But I wasn't visiting just to get laid. I spoke about all sorts of things regarding worldly matters with whomever was willing. I was never prejudiced like most of my people, so I didn't get offended when I was insulted and turned away. There were also people who were very nice and open. And wherever there was a library, I went to read books that my clan normally didn't have access to. The Keeper would give me an earful every time she found out about my excursions, but she was also interested in what knowledge humans have gathered. And I was always careful, so I gained her trust and she never outright forbade me to go to human settlements."

Zevran's expression seemed thoughtful, and a bit impressed. "Huh. I find that I enjoy learning more about you... And it's not that all those qualities didn't show all this time, mind you. It was always obvious that you possess uncanny initiative, independence and a sense for adventure. You made me rethink my opinion on the Dalish."

"I know your opinion on the Dalish, and let me tell you, it's sound. Feel free to consider me as an exception."

Zevran's face softened, as he brushed his knuckles gently across Seth's cheek. "My Warden, you are already an exception more than you know."

Seth pondered shortly, looking into Zevran's clear eyes. His mind wasn't strained and foggy anymore and he could properly focus. As always, sex did wonders for him...and the assassin's words of affection and understanding certainly played a significant part.

"I want to have you again."

Zevran's brows shot up. "What... Right now?"

He chuckled. "No... I have no doubt in your endurance, but I'm spent and sticky and this environment isn't really the best option for a marathon. If we were somewhere more comfortable, perhaps. But what I meant is, I want this to happen again. In the future, I mean."

Zevran's face had a totally unfamiliar expression for a moment. Was that...bashfulness? _Certainly not._

"I was...kinda hoping you'd suggest it. You're a gem among lovers, let me tell you."

"Thanks for feeding my ego", Seth laughed.

"Well, it _was_ in the gutter, so I think it's now stabilized, no?"

"Hmm...", Seth murmured from the depth of his throat, pulling Zevran in and kissing him.

"Ooh, that sounded rather animalistic, I like it. Like a--"

"Telahna", Seth cut him off with another kiss, this one deeper.

Zevran recuperated quickly, though. "Say, can you tell me what 'ara siu rasdalelan' means?"

Seth's eyes widened. He slapped his forehead. "By the Creators... You remember that?"

"I wish I could remember everything else before that one, but at the time I was more focused on self-control."

Seth frowned, puzzled. "Why were you focused on self-control?"

"Because I was close to cumming about five times while you were riding me."

Seth smirked, squinting. "I see."

"Oh, get over yourself", Zevran laughed.

"Nope. I'm so gonna do it again."

He sighed. "If you're so bent on torturing me, at least consider using some rope next time. Now, my translation?"

Seth took a few moments to digest the "rope" thing. And then he had the need to fidget.

"It's...embarrassing."

"You were in the middle of an orgasm, it can't be that bad."

Seth was still reluctant, but seeing Zevran's stupidly cute expression broke his barricade. He decided to bite the arrow and get it out.

"'My sweet shadow killer'. Rasdalelan can also mean 'assassin', I suppose, but 'shadow killer' is the literal translation."

Zevran shook off slowly. "Why is that embarrassing? I really like it. And what were you saying before that? You know, while you were torturing me."

"I can't remember all of it, but the gist is that I was praising you for...being _you._ "

Zevran grinned widely. "Oh, we definitely must get properly kinky on some future occasion. Don't worry, I'll show you how it works. I'm certain you're a natural there as well."

"Okay, horny kinky assassin, get off. We must clean ourselves, I can't stand this stickiness anymore."

Zevran frowned at the stream while getting up. "Ughhh... Cold water."

"Don't be a wuss. I'll warm you afterwards."

"Excellent", he instantly brightened and approached the gurgling stream.

Seth smiled to himself. He was devising so many obstacles and complications in his mind whenever he used to think about Zevran, and he was, in fact, very easy to be with. Speaking of ease, he also felt a ton lighter.

The sky was barely beginning to brighten, so there was time to have some rest. Everyone was still sound asleep, except for Shale of course. She merely gave them a meaningful look, without making any comment. Fengar stirred as well, eyed them, sniffed them up and, confirming they're both fine, went back to sleep. 

Zevran went for his tent, but Seth grabbed his arm without even thinking about it and pulled him towards his. The assassin was a little surprised, but didn't resist in the slightest. By the time they entered Seth's tent, he was grinning.

"I told you that I'll warm you, remember?"

By the time the sun peeked through the trees, the camp was awake. Morrigan and Wynne were making breakfast, the rest were cleaning their weapons and fixing up their armors. Except for Shale, who was on the lookout for any avian that might trespass their grounds. Fengar was sitting by Seth's tent, patiently waiting and occasionally tossing a remark to Oghren who was somehow trying to communicate with him.

"Why isn't Seth waking up?", Alistair commented, knowing that his Warden counterpart was one of those who gets up early. Probably because Dalish are used to waking at dawn.

Leliana looked at him, pondering, and then looked around. "And where is Zevran?"

"Painted elf and Squishy are sleeping. Together. In Squishy's tent", Shale delivered flatly.

Everyone went very calm. And quiet.

Leliana found her voice first. "You mean...they--"

"Yes, they did their fleshy, copulating thing down by the stream, then they returned to the camp and fell asleep. You're lucky you've all slept through the noises. Ugh." Shale was, as always, completely oblivious to the significance of certain "fleshy" practices, clearly not remembering that part of being mortal.

"Oh, _this_ I gotta see!", Oghren exclaimed excitedly, getting up from his spot. "They're just begging to be brontoed."

"No--hey, maybe you shouldn't...", Alistair tried to protect his friend, but Oghren was already on his way.

"They were discreet. I can respect that", Sten remarked. "What happens henceforth can't be worse than everything before."

"I wouldn't be so sure", Morrigan chuckled. "Zevran might be a bad influence on our dear Warden."

"Or maybe you're just jealous", Leliana tossed, earning a venomous squint from the witch.

"For once, I think I agree with Morrigan", Wynne interjected. "But I'd speak with the boys first before making any judgment."

Oghren was having difficulties invading Seth's tent. Namely, the difficulty being a canine, growling mass called Fengar.

"Now, now, boy... Remember what we talked about? Old Oghren is going to give you a treat. A whole nug! The biggest and fattest I can find."

Somehow that made Fengar even angrier, and his growling intensified. The smart dog refused to bark while his friend was resting, not wanting to wake him, even though Seth's tent was soundproofed. It was a masterpiece of Orlesian tailors who made these special tents for nobles who fancied camping, but still wanted to retain the peace and quiet they had at their villas. It was also incredibly light for carrying. The tent was a gift from arlessa Isolde for saving her son's life.

Oghren exhaled, defeated. "Fine. You win. I won't wake them. But can you just let me have a peek? I won't wake them, I swear. If I do, bite my hand off."

Fengar stopped growling and considered Oghren's offer. Then he moved aside, but he never took his eyes off of the intruder.

"Heh. Good dog."

Fengar let out one more tiny growl, as a reminder.

Oghren slid his finger between the folds and looked inside. He then retreated with a completely dumbfounded expression. He turned on his heel and went back to the others as if in a daze.

Alistair watched him closely as he trotted forth and just crashed back to his spot.

"You...didn't wake them, did you?", he asked cautiously.

"With that mutt on the watch? You go try if you want your limbs torn off."

"Nonono, I saw you _look_ inside. Fengar let you. So...?", Alistair gesticulated for emphasis.

"Hrmph. Sod off, wouldja? They're just dozin', 's all."

"Well, they need to wake up because we must get a move on", Morrigan announced impatiently.

"Ah, damn woman, we can wait for half an hour more. It's barely morning", Oghren weirdly persisted.

Morrigan gave up, scoffing, and went away, but Alistair and Leliana had watched him closely.

"Oghren", Leliana scooted near him, infusing her sweetest, gentlest tone. "What did you see? Come on, it can't be that bad. Were they sleeping in a funny position? Were they...naked?"

"Nope", he shook off. "It's just that, somehow, those two pointy-ears snuggled together are the most friggin' adorable thing I've seen in my life...except Felsi when she's asleep, I guess. Ehhh. I miss Felsi."


End file.
